A head mounted display (HMD) device is a type of mobile electronic device which may be worn by a user, for example, on a head of the user, to view and interact with visual content displayed on a display of the HMD and sound output by an audio output device of the HMD. An HMD may be operated in connection with a Virtual Reality (VR) system and/or an Augmented Reality (AR) system to generate an immersive environment to be experienced by the user via the HMD.